Love Comes Softly
by Queen Shelleh
Summary: Lots of fluff. Pairing of Aang and OC. My first fan fic. I'm going to be changing the rating to M. :D
1. Sticks, Food, and water

**  
Sokka - A 19 year old water tribe warrior that is Katara's brother. He is a warrior from the southern water tribe.  
Katara - A 18 year old water bender from the southern water tribe who is Aang's water bender teacher.  
Aang - The Avatar who is 16 year old ((technically 116)) who was raised by monks. He will have to master all four elements and save the world from the fire nation.  
Akari - A 15 year old girl. She is the last decedent of the northern air tribe, and she was raised by earth benders. She can bend both air and rock, although her air bending is the more dominant element.  
**

"Aang stop that, it tickles!" Akari laughed as the avatar continually poked her in the ribs with a long stick. The avatar laughed, and couldn't resist giving her one more poke before adding the stick to the growing pike of wood.

"Hey Katara," the Avatar said, "think this is enough wood?  
Katara looked at the 4 foot pile of random branches and wood.

"I think that's good." She said and smiled.

"Now if only Sokka would get back with the food…" Akari said.

Just then Sokka came into view. He had a largish sack slung over his shoulder.

"Here you go," Sokka said.

He smiled at Akari as he handed to bag to Aang who at once started rummaging through it. Katara added a final stick to the pile of wood.

"Aang," she said, "Can you start…"

"Oh sure!" Aang said with a smile, and with the snap of his fingers a little flame started to burn at the wood.

"You're getting pretty good at that." Akari said as she kicked the ground and a big square of rock emerged from the ground.

"Akari…" Katara said. "Could you help me here?"  
Akari walked to were Katara was and sat down next to her and started helping her sort the food.

"Sokka," Akari said.

"Whatttt…….." Sokka said in the annoyed complaining voice he could manage. "I got the food isn't that enough?

"I was going to tell you to sit down and take a load off…" Akari said smirking.

Sokka shot her a frown, sat down and put his feet up on the table.

"I'll help you." Aang said and went and sat down next to Akari and Katara.  
He picked up something red and wet.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Meat." Akari said.

"EWWW!" Aang said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOUCHED THAT!"

Everyone laughed while Aang looked around frantically for something to wipe his hands on.

"Here." Katara said, and water bended a huge stream of water onto Aang's hands.

"Air dry!" Akari said, and then air bended a small gust of wind at Aang. She was still learning.

"Thanks..." he said and re-adjusted his shirt. And quietly airbended the rest of himself dry while Akari wasn't watching.  
Akari laughed.

"Can I get some food over here pleeaassee?" Sokka said as his voice cracking on the please.

"Hold on!" Katara said.

"Eat this while you're waiting…" Aang said as he threw a hunk of break at Sokka.  
Akari picked up a piece of the meat and laid it on a pan over the growing fire. It sizzled and wonderful smells drifted through the air.

"Sokka…you're drooling" Akari said.

"I love meat…"Sokka said and drooled.

"Hey Akari," Katara said, "Could you and Aang go down to the river and wash this pile?" She nodded towards a pile of fruits and vegetables.

"Alright." Akari said smiling, grateful for the little break from the campground scenery.

"Come on Aang." Akari said.

Aang picked up the simi heavy basket and started towards the river.

They reached the river, and Aang put the basket down. He took a running start and jumped into the water splashing the wetness all around him.

"Aw….Aang." Akari said a bit annoyed. "At least take off your clothes first."

"Oh right." Aang said remembering that it was Akari's job to wash the Gaang's clothing. "Sorry."

"Its alright." Akari said sighing.

Aang started removed his upper shirt, and Akari stole a quick glance at him when his shirt was over his head. His lean muscles were protruding from his body, and his skin was glistening from the water.

Akari noticed she was staring and flushed hardly and looked away.

When she looked back Aang was in his boxers. They were orange. He was staring straight at her.

"Well?" he asked.

Akari flushed harder, wanting to make a distraction while she undressed she thrust the basket of food at Aang.

"Here." She said. "Start washing."

After checking that Aang had occupied himself, Akari stripped off her shirt exposing her dark green swim suit top underneath. Debating or not to take off her pants, she decided against it. After all, he was the avatar, and her swimsuit bottoms were pretty small.

She turned towards Aang and caught him looking at her. She flushed again.

_She's cute when she's embarrassed. _Aang thought.

Still flushing deeply Akari walked over to where Aang was and sat down next to him and the basket. She picked up a cabbage and dipped it in the river and scrubbed it a little. She felt Aang's eyes on here the whole time noticing that he was just sitting there.

"You know, there is an easier way." He said.

"Oh really avatar? Enlighten me." Akari said knowing exactly what it was he was about to do.

As she predicted he waterbended a medium wave of water over the basket washing everything.

Aang looked at her and cleared her throat,

Akari was confused for a moment, but then realized what he was suggesting.

"Can't you do it?" She asked.

Aang shook his head. "You need more pratice."

Akari sighed to herself, and did her best to airbend some air on the basket, but all she managed was a small breeze.

She looked at Aang with a small look of disgust.

"Come on," Aang said. "Try again."

Akari focused all of her concentration on airbending. Sure, she's done is a couple times, but never this much.

She tried again, but failed. She looked at Aang with pleading eyes.

Aang airbended a gust of wind at the basket, but stopped before it got too dry.

He looked at Akari with an eyebrow arched. "Your turn." He said.

Akari frowned at the basket. "I can't." She said at last.

Aang got up and stood behind Akari. "Stand up." He instructed.

Akari did. "This isn't going to work." She said. "It's been too long."

"Just try." Aang said. "Give me your arms."

Akari stuck her arms out on each side of her and sighed.

Aang positioned them in the stance. "Now move them up, and then sort of twist them like this." He moved Akari's arms the way he wanted them to go. Akari flushed very deep grateful that he couldn't see her face all the way.

Aang let go. "Try it like that."

Akari flushed harder, not wanting any eyes on her at the moment.

She followed the movements he had instructed and it was a success.

"Hey," Aang said beaming at her. "I didn't get these arrows for nothing."

Akari laughed and gave him a playful shove. Aang stumbled backwards and fell into the river.

He looked up at Akari shocked.

Akari's eyes got big and she reached out her hand to help him up. "Sorry-"

He pulled her in as soon as she grabbed his hand. Akari tumbled head first into the river. Into Aang.

"Sorry." Aang said laughing.

Akari laughed and earth bended a huge rock up into the air. She climbed on top and did a dive into the water. Aang smirked at her when she came up to the surface. He poked her stomach under the water.

"You're it!" he shouted.

Akari laughed and started after Aang. She felt something grab her ankle. She was dragged under the water. She couldn't breathe. She air bended a little bit of air from the surface, but she was getting drug down farther and farther, and it was getting darker and darker.

_I don't want to die! _Akari thought.

Flashes of Aang, Sokka, and Katara flashed through her mind. Flashbacks of her childhood. When she first started earth bending, her first night away from home...Aang...

Akari felt herself getting lighter and lighter, she drifted out of all consiness.

-Meanwhile-

Aang turned around. "Akari...?" he said, and laughed. Aang suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. "Akari?" He called again nervously. Aang dove underwater. He looked around. The water was very clear. He saw a giant Cat Gator dragging Akari down by her foot. Aang gasped. He swam over to the cat gator, and punched him in the side. The cat gator growled, and shook Akari by her foot. Blood oozed everywhere in the water. Aang felt his chest tighten up. He needed air. He swam quickly up to the surface, and took a deep breath. He dove back underwater, and swam to Akari. He took a hold of her waist, and tried to pull her up. The cat gator wouldn't let go. Aang braced his feet against the cat gator's head, and water bender a huge whirlwind of water at it. The cat gator growled and let go, then swam away to look for another victim to eat. Aang pulled Akari to shore. He laid her down on the bank. He put his head on her chest. She had a heartbeat, but she wasn't breathing. Starting by her stomach, Aang moved his hands up to her chin water bending the air in her lungs out. Akari coughed, and her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but cringed when her foot moved. Aang helped her sit up straight and looked at the large gaping wound on her leg.

"Looks painful…" he said.

"Try actually having it." Akari said with a weak smile. "here." She said, and started to unwind the cloth of her swimsuit by her middle. "Aang," she said when she unwrapped about a yard of cloth. "Can you somehow cut this?"

Aang looked around with something sharp. He saw a sharp rock sitting on the shore about a foot away. He picked it up. "Will this work?" he asked.

"Whatever will do." Akari said.

Aang picked up the tangled cloth in Akari's lap, and getting as close as he could, cut the cloth. He picked it up, and started wrapping it around Akari's foot. Akari winced in pain as he wrapped it tighter. He finally ended the job by tying a knot on top.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Akari said.

"Then here." Aang said, "Wrap your arms around me neck."

"A-are you sure?" Akari said.

"Trust me." Aang said and smiled down at her.

Aang piggybacked Akari back to the campsite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. A bandage and a feeling

**  
**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang came out of the forest carring Akari.

"It's been more than 20 minutes." Sokka said before getting up and heading towards his tent.

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked with her back turned. She turned around to look at them. "What happened?!" she asked.

"Uh...there was an accident..." Akari said wincing as Aang put her down.

Sokka poked his head out of his tent, and Katara got up and rushed over to Akari. Akari started to take off the bandage. It was soaked with blood.

"What should we do?" Aang asked.

"Well, I've got this healing stuff..." Katara said. "Its sort of hard to explaine."

"Will it hurt?" Akari said, here eyes were filled with terror. She was a total wimp around pain.

Katara nodded.

"Here." Aang said. He sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. He grabbed Akari by her waist, and carefully put her in his lap making sure he didn't move her hurt leg too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready?" he asked.

Akari nodded.

"Okay, I have to use a special herb that puts you to sleep," Katara said. "You won't feel a thing, but you are still going to be really tired afterwards."

Akari nodded again. Katara got up, and walked over to her bags. She rooted though them for a while, and came back with a red-purple plant. She folded it up in her hand, and handed it to Akari. "Eat it." She said.

Akari took the plant and tossed it into her mouth. It tasted terrible. Instantly Akari felt herself getting tired, and rested her head against Aang's muscular chest. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Katara asked.

Aang looked down at Akari. Her breathing was slowing, and she kept her eyes closed as Aang passed a free hand in front of her face.

"Yup." Aang said.

"Okay," Katara said. "Here goes."

She took out some string and a needle, and started sewing up Akari's mangled leg.

"Couldn't you use your healing?" Aang asked.

"No," Katara said. "I haven't quite got the hold of it, and this is too big of a wound for me to heal."

Aang looked away. He couldn't stand looking at Akari's leg in this state. He tried to distract himself while Katara worked. He called over Momo and stroked him under his chin. Momo loved being pet there.

"I'm done." Katara said and got up.

Aang looked at Akari's foot; it had a clean white bandage around it.

"I guess I'll put her in her tent." Aang said, and picked up Akari. Her head flopped against his chest.

Sokka came out of his tent and stretched. He threw a tired look at Aang and Akari and yawned. "I'm gonna go explore." He said and headed the other direction.

"Oh," Aang said. "While you're exploring, could you go and get the basket? It's down by the river."

Sokka shrugged. "Okay."

"Oh, and our clothes as well?"

Sokka was already gone.

Aang walked into Akari's tent. It was clean, but messy at the same time. He placed Akari gently down on her bag. Aang looked down on Akari's pretty face, and brushed a stay strand of hair out of her face. "See you when you wake up." He said and ran a finger down her cheek wiping some dirt from her face before exiting the tent.


	3. A Necklace and a mess

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akari woke up and yawned. She sat up and looked down. She wasn't in her swimsuit anymore. She was in a green shirt with thin straps and a knee length brown-green shorts. She tried to get up, but forgot about her injured leg, and let out a little gasp. Aang came into her tent a second later.

"Forget?" he asked with a smile. "Here, let me help you up." he added. He picked Akari up, and carried her out of the tent. He walked over to the fire, and set her on a mat. Sokka came running up.

"Hey sleeping beauty…" he said with a slurred voice. "Where've you been all my life?"

Akari raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

"Oh don't worry about him." Aang said while setting himself next to Akari. "He had some cactus juice when he was exploring. He's been this way for six hours."

Akari looked over at Sokka and laughed. His pupils were dilating like crazy.

"Oh!" Aang said and reached into his sleeve. He pulled out a beaded necklace that was a varity of green. "I made this for you." He got on his heals behind Akari and tied the necklace onto her neck. It fitted perfectly. Aang moved to sit in front of her. It brought out the green of her eyes. Aang reached up and brushed a bit of hair out of Akari's face.

"Thanks." Akari said, smiling as a shade of bright pink colored her cheeks.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow?" Aang asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Where?" Akari asked.

"The earth kingdom." Aang said. "To visit King Bumi."

Akari smiled to herself. King Bumi was her great, great uncle. He ruled the earth kingdom of Omashu. Long ago, he and Aang used to play together as kids.

Katara walked onto the campsite carrying the basket of food that they had left down at the river previously. She pretended to gag as she set the basket down on the ground. Half of the food was rotten and spoiled.

"Sokka was supped to bring this up yesterday, but he had a little 'drink' on his way and apparently he forgot." Katara said and glared at Sokka. "Oh, and here's your clothes. I take that it will be my job to do the wash for a while?"

Sokka came running up. He looked in the basket and picked up a maggot eaten mushroom. He was about to take a bite out of it when Katara snatched it out of his hand. "Don't eat that!" she screamed. Sokka shrugged and trotted into his tent.

Katara sat down on the ground next to Aang and Akari. "Did Aang tell you where we're going to tomorrow?" she asked.

Akari nodded. "Yup." She said,

"We'll have to pack everything up tonight except for one tent. We'll all sleep there tonight, and then get an early start tomorrow morning."

"We'd better start packing then." Akari said as she looked up into the dimming sky.

She stood up and gingerly put her foot down. It still hurt a lot. She winced as the paint shot up her leg.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah," Akari said and smiled. "I've got it.'' She got up and slowly walked over to her tent. She looked around her room. It was clustered with clothes and needless items. She sat on the ground and shoved everything into the few bags she possessed. She picked up the bags and set them outside her tent on the ground. She had earth bended her own tent, so all she had to do was simply earth bend it back into the ground. She picked up her bags and trotted over to Appa. She set her bags down next to him, and stopped to give him a little pat.

She walked over to Aang's tent to see if he needed help packing up. He came out of his tent carrying a armful of scrolls.

"Would you like some help?" Akari asked.

Aang nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Akari passed him and entered his tent. It was messy, but neat at the same time. She made herself comfortable on the floor, and started packing random things in a bag. She was picking up one of Aang's pants, when she saw something familiar. She picked it up. It was her bathing suit. '_Why does he have this?' _She wondered. She thought of the other night, and blushed hard and quickly stuffed into the bottom of his bag. Aang entered the tent.

"Akari…your face is all red. Are you okay?" Aang asked with a worried look on his face.

Akari blushed harder. "I-I'm okay." She lied.

Aang helped her finish packing, and then he left to take his baggage to Appa. Katara came into the tent carrying her sleeping bag.

"We better get to sleep now." She said. "We'll have to get up early tomorrow."

Akari nodded.

* * *

This is a long chapter -heavy breathing-

So please R/R

like I said, this is my first one...

Ahahahaha


	4. Sleep and a journey

Akari couldn't fall asleep. She had just slept for more than 2 days…how could she be expected to sleep? It was in the middle of the night. She could see the outline of the moon shining through the fabric of the tent. Sokka was snoring quietly, and Katara was sprawled out causing Aang to move closer to Akari. He was curled right up against her side, and although he was warm, it was fairly uncomfortable. Akari turned a bit in order to look him in the face.

"Aang…" she whispered, and poked him in the middle of his chest. "Could you move over a bit?"

Aang mumbled something in his sleep that sounded oddly like a 'no', and snuggled closer to Akari. She blushed hard in the dark. Her face was buried in his neck.

_Wow…_ Akari thought. _He's so-_

Akari couldn't finish her thought. Aang had proceeded in his sleep to wrap his arms around her waist, and was holding her so she couldn't move. Akari tried to move out of his grasp without waking him. It was hopeless. She laid there for a long time, her cheek pressed against his chest, listening to Aang's calming breathing, she eventually fell asleep.

Aang woke sometime between midnight, and early morning. It was very dark inside the tent. He felt something warm against his body. It was Akari. Her arms were snaked around his middle, and his around hers holding them together. Aang gasped in his head, and quickly untangled himself. _I don't remember this_ he thought. He tried to scoot a little over away from her. It was no use. Katara was sleeping horizontally. Her feet were drilling into his back. Aang sighed and snuggled back down in his blankets. Akari rolled over and was now –as Aang suspected- was facing away from him. A sudden wave of tiredness came over him and he fell back to sleep.

Akari was the first to wake in the morning. The sunlight was streaming into the tent, making it very bright. Katara was still sleeping horizontally, Sokka was crammed up against the wall and a corner, and Aang was sleeping on his stomach hugging his pillow. She got up, and stretched inside the tent. It looked close to noon. She stepped outside the tent, and walked quietly over to Appa who was awake eating grass by the mouthful. Momo was sleeping in Appa's saddle. She picked up her pack, and looked inside deciding what to wear for the day. It was a bit on the warm side, so she picked out some articles of clothing out of her bag, and ducked behind Appa. After checking that the coast was clear, she quickly stripped off her outfit from the previous day, and slipped into her new clothes.

First she put on some knee length dark brown leggings, then slipped on a lighter green skirt, similar to Katara's but it was two inches above her knees. Then she put on a green shirt that was an inch or so above her waist line. She then walked out fro behind Appa, and put her old clothes back into her bag. She combed her fingers through her hair before pulling it into a poneytail, and then slipped on a pair of knee high brown boots.

Aang came out of the tent and stretched. He looked around in the morning light, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over at Akari and gave her a small smile. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a treat for Appa.

He walked over to Appa and threw it to him, and then looked at Akari.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Akari looked over and up at him. He was looking down at her from atop of Appa's back. His head was propped up on his elbows. She nodded and the color rushed to her cheeks.

Sokka came out of the tent, and headed towards them, soon followed by Katara who was carrying the contents of the tent.

"We'd better get going." She said as she threw the load up to Aang.

Aang caught it, and placed it up with the rest of the luggage.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Uh, Akari." He said. "'Lil help here?" he motioned up at Appa.

"Oh, right." Akari said. She quickly earth bended a rock staircase leading up to Appa's back.

"Thanks." Katara said. Akari watched Sokka and Katara walk up to Appa and followed after them reluctantly. She didn't really like flying; she'd rather keep both feet on the ground.

* * *

End of this chappie. I hope you like it I might start adding little bits to the end and the beginnings.

And some fan art would be nice...haha

But I'll still working


	5. A Sharing and a Lap

Yay! Finally updating sorry for such a long wait...

it's weird. The story might seem really long on here, but when you submit it, it's like...shorter...bah.

* * *

It was a long flight. Akari positioned herself in Appa's saddle surrounded in blankets and bags. She busied herself by playing Pai Sho with Katara and Sokka. She was losing. She always lost, although occasionally she got close to winning. Aang had tried teaching her how to play, but she was a hopeless cause. 

"Ha." Sokka said with a smug look on his face. "Looks like you lost, again. Hand it over."

Akari sighed. She picked up her portion of her meal and handed it to Sokka with a small look of sadness on her face.

"Here you go." she said and watched as Sokka greedily eat it.

"Hey Akari," a voice said from atop of Appa's head. "Come here."

Akari got up and made her way up to Appa's head to find Aang lying down on his back with Momo by his side. He was feeding parts of his lunch to Momo and looked up at Akari when he felt her sit next to him.

"Hey." He said adverting his eyes back to Momo who was licking his hand for more.

"Hey." Akari said in a small voice. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"You hungry?" asked Aang. He looked up and over his sholder at Akari. He noticed her face was all red.

Akari nodded. She hadn't eaten in some time. Suddently her stomach let out a large growl. They both broke into laughter.

"Here you go then." Aang sat up and gave his half eaten lunch to Akari. "Take it."

Akari gingerly took the food and placed it in her lap and looked at Aang. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup." Aang said. "I'm full anyways. You can have it."

He watched Akari eat the food noticing that she never once looked at him.

She finished her meal, and looked up to find Aang staring right into her eyes.

"Was it good?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

Akari smiled and nodded. "I feel a lot better now thanks."

She shifted her weight and crossed her legs and pulled Momo into her lap. She stroked him on top of his head and he started purring.

Aang rolled over on his stomach in front of Akari and propped his head up on his hands.

"So how's you leg?" he asked.

Akari stopped petting Momo as he jumped off her lap and flew to Appa's saddle. "It's healing well, and it hasn't opened yet."

"Thats good." Aang said looking up at her. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much." Akari said.

"Good." Aang said rolling over on his back and laying his head in Akari's lap.

Akari inwardly gasped and cast a glance at Aang's head in her lap. He had his eyes closed and a small hint of a smirk on his face. Akari shifted a little bit. What was she supposed to do? She leaned back on her hands. Within a few minutes Aang was silently snoring.

Akari's leg was falling asleep. Bad sign. She tried wiggling her toes but that only made it worse. She sighed and gave up. She stared at Aang's face trying to get rid of the thought of her leg. She traced the arrow on his head with a finger.

Katara leaned over the front of Appa's saddle to talk to Akari.

"Look Akari," she said. "We're right over Omashu"

Akari looked down. The Omashu was huge. There was miles of delivery lines and so many people walking around below. Akari gently woke Aang up.

"Aang," she said, "Look down."

Aang sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over the side of Appa and cried"Oh wow! Appa, yipyip!"

Appa began descending. They had reached Omashu


End file.
